A long journey
by Adrien.Zviaguine
Summary: Lucy always had a normal life. Normal Friend. Normal Family. She was lucky in some way. After almost getting hit by a car she end up in a strange place where she lose all her memories. Who is she? Why is she here? What's Happening? And who is this pink haired man that she want to be with? Rated T because of some futur chapter's that could happen in my mind. I don't own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was running throughout the street toward the metro station. The sun was in his crimson mantle and the sky was divided between gold, orange, blue and black. The moon started to rose in the twilight sky as the star that were accompanying her started to pop up. She had been late all day and she didn't like that. Being scolded by your boss isn't something funny even when he is about the size of a chair. She crossed a road and heard a horn and then she saw a light.

She had been lucky, the car stopped right in front of her. She had always been lucky, never sick, never injured or never hurt in any way. She always believed that she was born under a good star but now she wasn't in the mood to think. The dude had argued with her for almost half an hour! Damn him and his pink hair! In any case, she was sure that she would be in time for the next metro. She arrived in front of the underground station and down the stair four by four.

She arrived just after the train had gone. She sighed of disbelief. Now she wouldn't have a new one in like what? Two hours? So she sat on one of the bench and started to read Anton Tchekhov. She was passionate by Russian literature and also by every other nation literature. But she had some particular good relation with the Russian one. She heard a metro coming. It was unexpected but she loved how fate could finally be on her side!

But then, all went like some kind of hallucination. The train crossed her vision and was still advancing after three minute. Just like it had no end. Thing's started to broke, first, the ground. Then, the pillar's. Next were the wall and finally the ceiling. In the end, it went a blinding light that totally darkened her vision. She couldn't feel nor hear anything. She opened her eyes searching for light but saw nothing else but darkness and black.

She gasped and yelled of fear. Was she blind? What was happening? By fear, she put a feet toward and then saw a white circle expanding everywhere. Not just like on the ground, but it echoed back and the white line did come back to her again and again. One fact she thought, she wasn't blind but more like dreaming. And then she realised something strange. She didn't remembered her name nor her age nor her life.

She screamed for help but nothing came out of her throat. She didn't knew what to do. So she moved on, trying to find any exist. The white circle that were echoing again and again and again at her made her feel nausea. She wanted them to stop so badly but couldn't. She was desperate to find anyone or even best! The exit of this frightening place. She started to run. The more she was advancing the more white the space around her became.

Until she had an odd idea. What if she was walking up on the black ground? She didn't have any other idea and she was starting to really feel pissed off. So stumped on the floor, if there was any, trying to create the highest number of circle she could. The space around ended up fully white and clear. She could see the floor now. It was an improvement because now, she was in a white place. But still no door nor window nor chimney nor anything that could eventually lead her to the outside.

So she walked again. Time was flying and she still wasn't hungry or thirsty. She though it was strange but not remembering having eat or drink some day she didn't investigated the matter. She has been walking for hour's by now. Or maybe it just been three minute's? It could also be year's. Even Thousand of year's! She still couldn't remember a thing. Not only that! But she had started to see the light disappearing around her and she didn't liked it. At some point, she felted like they was water below her feet.

She stared at them and saw nothing except her nude leg. She was truly pissed off. In fact, she was so pissed off that she could start screaming all the bad word's she knew and started cursing god's and anything else and especially this god damn abstract painting that seem to be where she was. Feeling like she could die bored she started counting the time flying past her. When she reached out to three day's, four hour's, fifty-two minute and twenty-five second she stopped because for the first time she was feeling a little tired.

Maybe it was this sensation that she had water around her hip? She glanced at her feet again and gasped of horror. That was true! They truly was water up to her hip's! She started running which wasn't a great success to tell the truth and then decided to swim. She put herself in a swimming position but when she tried to go, she didn't remembered how to do it. She cursed the men that told her that you couldn't forget how to swim because he had said some bullshit to her.

She was up to marching again. It was the more and more difficult and fear started to win in her heart. The water finally reached her neck and she tried to float but she flow trough the water. She tried to return to the surface but couldn't do a single movement for it to be done. So she tried to fight but eventually ended up by breathing in the water. Wait? Was she actually breathing with water inside her lung? She wouldn't complain about it, it may be something normal for human. Maybe.

Again, all went black around her and she was now seeing herself from above. She was hot as fuck in her eve dress! She was nude but oh god she was pleased to see that her body was actually stunning! But then she remembered that she didn't had any memories of some kind so she though it may have been normal. Suddenly her body opened her eyes and then she saw not chocolate gaze, but onix ones. No. in fact, they were green but really dark and with a piercing stare.

And then, some flash came in her spirit. She saw a gigantic building collapsing on himself and she was there, alone, in front of a huge door. She was yelling or maybe singing of this she wasn't quite confident. And then she saw him. A man with wild pink hair, screaming his soul for her not to die. He was the most hurt of all the people around him and she knew that he was devastated. He was a broken doll like she may have been before.

After this, she saw a young women with pink hair and chocolate eyes smiling to a black haired tall man. The two of them were almost of the same age but she knew they went something wrong in this flash. First, the young adult was looking exactly like her but with pink hair. It hit her quite badly. This girl was her daughter with the man from the previous flash? How could it be possible, she was certain to be too young in the first one to have a child!

And then she returned to her body. She felt really tired and a lot more confused than before. Was that memories? But why of all moment did she remembered those thing's? And why did she saw herself dying? Why did she saw her daughter with a man she didn't knew? Maybe she will remember him after? But then she breathed water and got hurt. She was drowning and badly with that. She hit something sold and then she lost consciousness.

When she get back to herself, she was lying on the back, starring at an endless sky that had some white cotton's cloud. She sighed of relief. She wasn't dead! If she could she would tell it to her friend, but she didn't knew any. Did she even had friend? Maybe. Probably if the first flash was truly a remembrance of the past. She stood up and then realised that she was standing upon… Water? Was that even possible? The sky was reflecting on it. She looked up in front her and saw some remains of stone and iron.

There was a lot of them in fact. Some were paralleled to the… Water ground? Some were sinking into the sky. The one under her feet to be more specify. There was one particular metallic structures that looked like a stained glass without the glass in it. All of that was mysterious for her all the more because of the uneasy feeling of botch being a stranger and a familiar to this place. She couldn't tell why but she felt that she already had gone by there one day.

She started walking toward the nearest structure. The one that have cleared of all her glass and caressed the cold metal. She was feeling weird. An immense urge to hug someone or to cry. She was truly sad even desperate for any other living being. She had been walking for so long in this black and white world. She didn't wanted to be alone any more. This was a new feeling's. Because before, she wouldn't have minded the fact to be alone. Was that the result of starting to get back memories? Or was that the place in itself that putted her in this state?

She heard, for the first time, step from behind her. She turned immediately and then saw him. He had wild pink hair, more like sakura and eyes of a dark green almost like Onyx. He was the man from her vision but somehow he wasn't. He didn't expressed any feeling's. He was just standing in front of her with a red umbrella watching her with a blank gaze. She thought that he was stunning but then she wasn't certain of what she was truly thinking of him. She took a step toward him and asked: "Who are you sir?"

"I shall not tell you" he replied back

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This I shall not know." He answered back.

"Who I am?" She finally said.

The man stopped speaking and looked up to the sky before tears came down his cheek. He was in pain. His whole body shaking from something. He knew her. But for some reason, answering this made him feel really bad. The more time was advancing, the more she was curious to hear him. And when he finally spoked she didn't believed her ears.

"You're death." He simply told her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was staring at him intently trying to figure out both the meaning of his words and if he was serious. A shiver ran down her spine. The gaze he was giving her was so happy but in the same time so depressed. He had puppy eyes that glowed like he saw someone he loved but couldn't approach because he was tied up. She felt pity for him because it must be tough not to tell her anything. If she wanted informations-and oh god she wanted to have some…clarification for the least-she would have to tire them up herself. She started thinking a lot about if it was a good idea or not.

But when she was about to speak he unfolded his red umbrella and she didn't knew why. It seemed like an odd thing to do, since it wasn't raining.

"Why did you deploy it?! There's a burning sun right ahead of us!" she was trying to understand him.

"Why didn't you unfold yours? It's raining after all." he casually said with a stupid face.

"Well you're saying some..." she started before being cut off by a heavy rain that fell on her shoulders like some stone.

She was totally pissed off. She had her brown eyes fully open, trying to process about whether or not there actually was a storming rain coming from the clear sky above her. She watched the sky and saw no change compared to before. She then looked down at him. Hhe wasn't laughing but he was totally amused of the sight. And then it stroke her. Her clothes! They must be soaked and he could see through them!

She covered her chest with her bare arm and then wondered when she got clothes on her. She also realised that she had a yellow umbrella in her left hand. She opened it without understanding anything of the current situation. She looked to him. He was so happy to see her reaction that for a moment, a really brief moment, she thought she had already seen his face this happy before.

"You're a weirdo you know?" he said, trying hard not to laugh at her dumbfounded facial expression.

"I'm not! You're the weirdo Natsu!" she replied angrily.

"Hey! You have no right to say this! At least I used my umbrella!" he said with a childish look, faking an outraged face to her.

"Yeah Yeah, whatsoever. We need to go find Erza and Gray before they go witho..." she stopped abruptly.

What did she say? It came so naturally that she didn't even notice. She called him Natsu did she? But who were the two others? And where were they going? She was totally confused and it must have been pretty obvious because he was now coming to her. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled gently. She blushed like a teenage girl in front of her favourite artist.

She was mesmerized by his clear but yet mysterious eyes. He was so gentle and happy. But in the same time, she knew that he was in a lot of pain. She couldn't see it on his face. But it was absolutely obvious for her. She understood him at perfection without even being aware of his true existence. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his own on her waist. Their forehead touched without them breaking eye contact.

She didn't know who he was and she didn't care at all. All she wanted right now was to kiss him and have some contact other than this torturing gaze of his. She advanced her nose from his and he did the same. They brushed each other's lips and then kissed. At first it was a gentle kiss with kindness, melancholy and a lot of tenderness. She then started to grew hungry for his lips and soon, the gentle kiss urned into a wild dance between both of their tongues.

She had a feeling of relief about not being the only human out there. In the same time, she felt like she did those things with him a lot of times. She was thinking thatn at some point in the past, they may have done more than just kissing. She was totally sure of it. She broke the kiss because it had to end at some point. She was breathless with a glint of pleasure in her eyes. She was totally aware that he drove her almost in some kind of pleasure with just a kiss. She stuck herself against his chest. It was hot and it made her feel safe.

"We know each other right?" she said, her cheeks red.

"This I shall..." he started but she interrupted him.

"Screw it, it's not like I don't know you Natsu." she said. He then looked at her with interest

"Really?" he said playfully.

"Actually I don't remember anything."she started "But I have the feeling that we knew each other long before this moment and that, somehow, we did go a lot more naughty than this." she said, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"You're right." he said naturally, increasing her embarrassment.

She stood there against him for a long time. She didn't feel tired and yet she did fall asleep t some point. Strangely, when she woke up, she was still in the same position as before. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't thirsty. Perhaps she was death indeed? But what did he mean by death? Was she the grim reaper or some kind of death angel? Or did it have another meaning? She looked up in his eyes that were watching in front of him without a single blink.

She grew curious about what he was staring at and when she turned around, she saw a door. Just a door, with nothing else behind, in front of it, on its right nor its left. This was definitely intriguing her enough to go and see what it was. When she started advancing, Natsu moved as well. When she grabbed the door handle, so did he. She glanced at him. He was smiling at her with a goofy smile that made her blush. She shouldn't react like a teenager! She had been alive for almost three hundred thousand years!

Before she had the time to realise, he opened the door. A light blinded her and when she opened her eyes, she was in a white room. There was window that lead to the outside world but somehow, it was all in white and black. Almost like unfinished sketches. She was sitting in a bed as a repeating beep sound resonated in the room. She turned her head to see a computer with a line getting high then getting low. She didn't understand why she was here.

She tried to get on her feet but they didn't obey her order. She started to feel fear in her throat. She didn't like that, something was definitely up in there! Where was she? And where was Natsu? He had gone through the light too so why wasn't he here with her? The door opened and a man in white and black entered, moving like an animated sketche. He looked at her and said something but she didn't hear him. Was she deaf in addition to not being able to move her legs.

She tried to speak but then felt a pain in her throat. She looked back and saw a little pipe going to yet another machine. She was starting to really feel strange. The wasn't even able to understand clearly what was happening. She doctor sighed and got out of the room. She was lost. Being torn apart by her feelings she started crying silently. She was feeling so desperate. Where was she? What happened to Natsu?

The black colour started to be more clearer. She thought it was strange so she started think about it. This time, it's been the yellow of the flower petal's that appeared. She was then totally amazed, and so, the white became much more nuanced. She realised that as her emotions were starting to appear, all the colours came back to her view. She was now in a fully coloured world and she liked that. But some colours were missing because she didn't feel yet the emotions they corresponded to.

The door opened frankly and a man with casual clothing burst into the room getting the yellow flower in the trash and putting white ones. She would have told him she didn't wanted to lose her colour but she couldn't speak. She felt really angry and frustrated and so, red came on his jacket.

Besides, when he turned to her, she lost all her anger and felt such happiness! This was Natsu, her heart started to beat louder, amplifying the beep sound. Silently, a new colour emerged from Natsu's hair. Pink. He was smiling so strangely! She could have sworn he was crying like a child. He approached and stood at her right grabbing her hand between his own. He started to speak. How cruel that she couldn't hear him.

She watched his lips moving and she paused when she could finally read them. He said "I love you" and something else that must have been her name. She glanced back to the flower and saw that they were pink. Her last emotion was love. And then all went audible. She could hear him distinctly saying that life without her in the guild was boring. And in the same time he heard him say that it was life at college. He said also high school. She didn't understood but then she tried to speak.

The pain in her throat came back more vehemently and she heard a long beep going straight. Natsu looked pale he started shaking her and screaming for help. What was happening? She moved then realised that her heart had stopped beating. She was now panicking. What was happening? She always felt her heart since the very moment she had ended up in… Whatsoever it was! She saw a lot of doctors and nurse bursting in and putting the pink haired man away.

She looked at them as they were trying to reanimate her. When they finally announced the hour of her death, she watched at Natsu. He had no expression. No, it wasn't like that. He did have an expression, but this expression was so inhuman that she couldn't see through it. And then silently he opened the window he got his head out and inhaled a deep breath the doctor barely had the time to turn to him before he jumped out the window. She heard the doctors screaming that they were at floor eleven. A second later, almost like a whisper, she heard a sound that make her throw up.

Suddenly there was a flash. She was blinded by the vivid light as she heard the doctors and the nurse yelling of horror and then silence. She had now her eyes shut down. She was trying her best not to remember what just went to happen. It was the most horrible thing she ever lived. Or was it? She had a memory now, but it wasn't what she had excepted. Suddenly she felt earth underneath her back. She softly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a metro station.

Where was she now? She stood up. She had new clothe in silk this time. She started to walk when a man with pink hair got in front of her, from behind a pillar. She smiled at him, he was smiling back. Was that all a bad dream? No. She could feel it really did happen and now she was wondering just how much does this pink hottie knew about her.

"How did you find the first step of your journey?" he softly asked her.

She stared at him with blank eyes. What was that he spoke about…?

"Disgusting. I would prefer to go at the end right now." she answered back.

"Well you can't my dear. You will have a lot more death and despair to experience before."

"Why? Why did you jump out of the window in this hospital room?" she asked him.

"Oh! So it was this memory that you've got!" he then laughed but she didn't find it funny.

"Why?" she said harshly.

He looked at her, puzzled at her sudden harsh way. He then got the more serious face he could manage.

"You and I are stuck for eternity because of our sin." he said. "When you die, I die."

"And if you die, I die?" she said, starting to be afraid.

"Yes." he simply replied. "But it's more complicated than that. There is no guarantee that we will have the same age or that we will live in the same country." he said. "Sometimes you would simply die of old age and I would die at birth." he said

She was crying and shaking. She didn't want to hear any more.

"Sometimes we're in love." he said. "Sometimes we're enemies." he continued "And sometimes, we just don't know each other."

"But?" her voice was totally wrecked. She wasn't sure she wanted him to answer back.

"But whatever could happen. We will always end up here." he said. "You're my death my dear, and by now you're dead bringing me with you in the grave."


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was cold and deep down in her heart she still had this feeling. The feeling that she was the one that had put others in the darkness. She hadn't cared at all when Natsu was trying to explain to her that she wasn't responsible for this whole cycle of despair. She had gained back some of her previous memories when he had told her three months ago. She had been quite silly. She had ran all the way into the town until the moment she found this place in front of a little pond. There she collapsed. She was protected by all the tree's that grew there. She couldn't feel anything else but her own misery.

She heard the sound of the water being disturbed. She offered a glance at whoever had come. Of course it would be Natsu. Who else in this world could it be? He was a mess. He had a pale face with red, fiery eyes. He didn't have his usual smile but instead a worried, thinking expression. He was pacing back and forth in front of her. Probably trying to figure out why she would be here instead of anywhere else. She had failed one thousand times at this game. It didn't matter how many times she escaped from him. He would always find her again.

He stopped in front of her, the water at his waist. He stood there and stared at the sky with his deep, onyx eyes. She too looked up at the heavens, trying to remember why it seemed so important to her that the night sky had it's stars. As far as she could remember, she had always admired it's beauty. Especially the little white point that lighted up her path towards her future. She would have loved to know as to why it was of such importance to her.

"It's because of me that you love the stars so much."

Natsu told her suddenly.

"Back in our first life, we were growing up with them. I was the one to create all those constellations for us to remember our fallen friends." He said.

"So when you are staring at the sky, you are staring at both the souls of your friends and loved ones."

She looked at him. Her cheeks gradually turning pink. He was just so perfect to her. Suddenly a bright flash pierced her vision. She saw how she killed him. They were fighting with their swords and she pierced his heart. He had a sad final smile and claimed one last time that he loved her.

She noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She heard them rolling silently on towards the ground. She lunged herself at Natsu, making them both fall into the water.

They were watching each other with love and madness shimmering in their eyes. She didn't know why, but she didn't care either, and she kissed him. She kissed him with all her strength she had left in her body as he was pulled her towards him. Both trying to feel that they weren't dead. That it wasn't some sick and twisted game of the gods. She loved him so, so much. And yet, she still knew that just as well as he did , that they often ended up as enemies of each other. But, in the end, she couldn't resolve herself to hate him right now. So she kissed him with all her soul.

They stayed in the water, close by the little shore, panting and smiling. She heard both of their hearts beating at the same rhythm. She was in paradise and at the same time she was in hell. Because she couldn't feel him with her true body. She couldn't feel him with something else than a mere shadow of what she called a temporary corpse. She was truly desperate for him to realize it too. For him to understand just how much she was feeling depressed about not having her real body snuggled up against him.

He caressed her soft hair, making her blush again. She would have loved for time to stop here for all of eternity. But it was impossible. They were destined to move forward, without having time to stop. She was in a really sad mood.

"You know Lucy..." He said. "I will never be able to tell you just how much this moment would be the best I ever had." he softly said, inhaling her scent.

"You've always been the only one..." He continued, referring to all the woman he had been married to in their previous lives.

"Yeah I know that I am..." She replied with a small smile, tears forming in her eyes.

"But we will find a way to have our happy ending someday..." She said with hope and determination lacing her voice.

And so, they both stood up and started walking towards the city. Side by side. It was at this moment that a beautiful red and golden sun rose from the horizon. She smiled, what a beautiful scarlet sky it was. It reminded her of her scarlet friend. In their first life, Erza had died in right in front of her, trying to protect Jellal from a dragons attack. She had been the first who Natsu had transformed into a star. And after that, a lot of others followed. The last of their friends that Natsu turned into a star was Wendy. His little sister that he had cherished more than anyone else.

She might not remember a lot about her first life. But she still knew ,that even after all those different reincarnations they had had, Wendy would always have a special place in his heart. Just like all the other Dragon Slayers did too. They were his brothers. Despite Serena and Acnologia being mostly jerks, they were still his friends. Even if they were fighting most of the time. She bumped against a door and growled. Stepping back she saw it was the entrance to a coffee shop.

Natsu was there like always, and with gentle pressure on her lower back, he opened the door for her to come in. Inside it was messy to say at least. In fact, it was totally wrecked. But on the stage was a piano. She wasn't sure as to why, but she felt the need to go and play something. She ran towards the instrument and gently stared at it. Yearningly, she brushed a white piano key, feeling a rush of happiness. And then, she pressed it.

Soon after, she started playing and she kept playing and playing for hours, maybe even days. She didn't know how she was able to play such vivid melodies but in the end, she was truly happy. She saw the wrecked room starting to repair itself. No. In fact, it was turning back into the past. Silently people started to enter and her dress became one of an important person. She recognized those people. They were her friends from all her lives. She was so joyful that when the music stopped coming naturally, she simply repeated it. She wanted to believe that somehow, she could keep them with her.

But eventually, as even the most beautiful songs must come to an end, those familiar figures started to fade and soon she was left alone. In a darker place. She was on a bed tough. She saw a little blue cat with wings flying circles above her head. At her right she saw Natsu, sleeping on her shoulder like a child. She was really tired and didn't know why but couldn't help but feeling afraid of him. She remembered fighting with someone that looked like him but in the same time, she was sure that that wasn't him.

And then it hit her. He wasn't Natsu. He was E.N.D. . The most fearful creation of his brother Zeref. She wanted to move but couldn't. Natsu opened his eyes. They were red but still gentle. He stroked her hair out of her face and smiled. It was a sad smile though. And then, he killed her, with a knife trough her heart. She screamed out from pain and sadness and then she gasped. She had realized that she couldn't die because she was already dead. And no matter how much she wanted to cry she just kept quiet.

At that point Gray entered the room, screaming and trying to kill Natsu, who, for some reason, didn't move at all. He simply smiled when the ice wizard pierced his chest with a blade. He then told the reason for his action. He was calm, almost as if he knew that it would end like that. He parted from her. Blood flowing from his smile. The blue cat was totally shocked. Natsu staggered and fell on top of her again, whispering that he loved her.

And then, as if switching channels, everything went black again. She should have known that he really had killed her a few times. This time, it was obviously to her that his action resulted out of pain but his real purpose remained unknown. She would have sworn he said something to Gray, but she hadn't been able to hear it. Water started to appear around her and soon she was floating under a gigantic ocean. Beneath her she saw a totally submerged city. She reached the ground and she wasn't too sure about wether the lack of oxygen would be a problem or not.

Natsu came to her, smiling and naturally she smiled back. He was stunning in his mermaid form. She looked at her feet to see she had a tail of her own and her smile grew even wider. This was going to be funny. She started swimming towards him.

"So?" he asked her.

"So what?" She answered back.

"Which memory did you get back this time?" he asked.

"The one when you killed me with a knife and Gray killed you right after." she said.

He put his hand under his chin as if he was thinking.

"Did I have red eyes or not?" he demanded.

"Yeah red eyes and a blue,flying cat. But I didn't quite get why you killed me tough... "

"it was because I was the reason of the state you were in." he started. "In that life, we had a fight against my brother. Zeref. When it turned out that I was E.N.D, you tried to stop me falling into a coma in the process. I waited ten years before putting an end to all that shit. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I might have been mad if I this was the first time, I regained a memory and if I was stupid enough to think that I didn't kill you as many times as you killed me. Besides that seems to be a valid reason." She said naturally.

"Yeah that's right!" he said. "You have always been such a smart girl!"

She simply smiled. Whatever would happen, she would do everything in her power so she could have a new life with him.


End file.
